You're important to me
by King of the Storm
Summary: Lately Reeze has been feeling neglected by her summoner... but will things change when her summoner gets back from his trip? May turn into a collection of one shots later on...


**Storm here! In honor of my first REAL rare summon (YOU DON'T COUNT LUNA!) getting a 7*, I wrote a little romantic one-shot of Reeze x Summoner. I'll also probably update with new one-shots as well. I hope you enjoy.**

She sat by a lake, looking out at the water, waiting for her summoner again. Her summoner was gathering a water totem with the help of Selena again. She frowned. The moment he evolved Selena into a 7* star, her summoner dropped her from his main team. He had discarded her like a used toy. Didn't she mean something to him? She thought she did. She reminisced about the time he brought her with him to the trial the kid Noel made him. The time he took a blow from the Creation Goddess Maxwell herself to keep her alive.

 _It was his first try of the new test Noel made. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to face, so he brought his best units with him. "You ready guys?" He called out to his three squads. He was meet with an assortment of yes and nods. "You ready Reeze?" He turned and asked her, flashing that warm smile that never failed to warm her cold heart. She nodded smiling. But that smile would soon vanish as the first opponent appeared. It was a frightful recreation of the mechanical beast from the Tower of Mistral. She gulped, then readied her scythe, awaiting her summoners command. He gave the order too attack. At first, the fight was going well. But that changed when they heared the Juggernaut execute the command NEOPLASMA BLAST. The huge electrical surge knocked out Selena, and nearly defeated Reeze, but she held on due to the icy shield Oulu cast around them. Her summoner grimaced, realizing that their only form of healing from then on would be Heart Crystals and potions. The battle went on to the fearsome demon Abaddon, but the lord of Morgan quickly went down thanks to Melchio's divine blessings, strengthening her and her allies with the power of light. But things went worse when they found their final opponent._

" _Where am I? What are these creatures standing before me? My name is Maxwell. I carry the burden of resurrection." The Creator appeared, in all her divine glory. Before anyone could react, She threw her spear straight into Oulu's core, disabling the poor fortress. Reeze grabbed her scythe and was about to charge her when the Creator teleported in front of Melchio and pierced the Ten-Winged Tormenter through the chest, causing him to dissolve in light and return to her summoner. "Foolish mortals, I will end you now!" She began to chant a song. Her whole being began to glow, signaling that her power had been greatly boosted. "FEAR THE POWER OF THE GODS!" The Creator held out her hand, a white rune began to appear in front of it. She then threw her spear through it, straight at Reeze._

" _No!" Reeze was frozen in fear, about to be impaled when her summoner pushed her out of the way. Noel called the trial off after that, returning Maxwell to sleep. The medical staff managed to save the brave summoner, but he was stuck at the hospital for a month. Reeze continually visited her summoner, making sure that his condititon got better, and berating him for taking such a dangerous risk for her. One day, she broke down sobbing, asking why he would do something for such a wretched person like her. He drew her close and said smiling, "Because you're important to me Reeze. I care about you too much to let you get hurt like that."_

Reeze sighed, drawing her knees close and looking at her own reflection. "I thought you cared about me. Wasn't I important to you?" She felt tears coming on, but she held them back. "I guess this what a horrible person like me deserves." She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her cyborg assistant coming towards her.

"Mistress Reeze." The blond cyborg called out, startling her master.

"Ah! Lilith! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The Hail Gigatron scolded her creation.

"Sorry Mistress, but our summoner requested your presence. He is at the evolution chambers. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find a spot to hide from the persistent pugilist." Lilith then floated away.

"What could he want at the evolution chambers?" Reeze asked herself. "He hasn't learned how to unlock my final form… has he?" She shook her head, deciding not to make her summoner wait any longer.

As she walked over there, she noticed a man clad in gold, green, red and blue robes running by with three lion heads following him. "Hey! Reeze! Have you seen Lilith?" he shouted to her.

"No Dilma. Why do you keep going after her? Can't you see she's not interested?" Reeze asked the Noble Fist, irritated by his constant pestering of her servant.

Dilma stopped, thought for a moment, before replying. "It's simple. I'm love with her! I care about her too much to let her go."

" _I care about you too much to let you get hurt like that."_ Reeze realized how similar that sounded to her summoner. Those words made it seem like her summoner loved her. She snapped out of her reverie, saying, "I still don't understand…"

"Of course you do! That's how you feel about our summoner right? Why else would you wait at his beck and call like you do? Besides, don't you get jealous whenever his out with another girl, like Selena? Anyway, I got to find Lilith and try to win her heart over! After all, if my junior can win the girl of his dreams, so can I!" The Noble Fist ran off in search of Lilith again.

"M-me? In love with our summoner?" She thought back to what Dilma said. "Do I really do that? Just answer his every whim." She then realized that whenever her summoner needed something, she would always be there to help him. "T-that doesn't mean I like him!" Reeze thought to herself. She then reflected on the rest of Dilma's words. She hated it whenever her summoner went with an all-girl squad. She hated it whenever he spent time with that tsundere girl or the ditzy goddess. She hated it whenever he was with a girl that wasn't _her._ "I'm… I'm in love with him." She admitted to herself. She was deeply in love with him. She wanted nothing more than to be the center of his world. But, she knew it could never happen. "Who would ever love a wicked girl like me… one who got her own brother killed and caused her home world to be destroyed." She told herself bitterly. "He's probably in a relationship with someone already. Like that red tsundere or maybe that strange goddess. Maybe he's already with Selena. Yeah, it's probably Selena. He just called me to announce that they're going to get married and go on their honeymoon and he wants me to be in charge since I was his first summon." She trudged on to the evolution chambers, half-expecting her summoner to be there with Selena, engagement rings on their fingers. To her surprise, he was standing there patiently, alone.

"Reeze! There you are! I was hoping you'd show up." He said, flashing her a smile. His smiles never failed to warm her to the core, although this time, they began to color her face pink as well.

"L-lilith told me you were waiting. I c-came as quickly as I could but Dilma kept me, asking where she was."

"Well, that's to be expected of him. Ever since Zeln and Nemia started going out, he's been trying twice as hard to win over your assistant, spouting some nonsense about not letting his junior show him up. Though, I'll let you in on a little secret. Nemia asked Zeln out, not the other way around like most people think. Anyways, we didn't come here to gossip, c'mon!" He grabbed her hand, further coloring her cheeks. He led her to the center of the chamber and spun around to face her. "We're here to evolve you! Wait… are you okay Reeze, you're looking kinda hot… did something happen?" He put his forehead on hers, unknowingly worsening her condition since his face was so close to hers.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine! N-nothing happened!" _Besides you pushing your face so close to mine after I realized I'm hopelessly in love with you!_ She screamed internally.

"Okay then… close your eyes…" She did so as he stepped back. She heard the sounds of summoning, but could not discern what was being summoned. "And now for to finally touch, a legend stone!" She held back the urge to gasp and open her eyes. Legend stones were expensive and hard to find. "Finally! As Summoner blessed with the power of the Goddess of the Gate Tilith I command you, Hail Gigantron Reeze, to evolve and unlock your true potential!"

She felt a surge of power as a huge _WHOOSH_ was heard. "My name is Reeze... Armor No.3 created by Reis... An amalgamation of human and Armor…"

"Hail Armor Reeze… Beautiful…" her summoner said in awe at her new form.

"Really… you think so? Hngh!" She grasped her head. It was pounding, since with the return of the power, came the return of her memories. Flashes of her past came to her.

"Reeze!" Her summoner rushed towards her, but she pushed him away.

"No! Stay away from me!" She ran out the doors. Her mind still flashed with parts of her past. Activating the armor Vishra. Watching it stab her brother. Seeing Melchio go hay wire. Watching as her world was torn apart as she fell into a portal to Grand Gaia. Finding Vishra was still functioning and deciding to go after it. Losing to Vishra. Teaming up with Logan, Rashil, Dilma, Lilith. Watching as they each fell to Vishra's wrath. Stand there with her scythe bloody, Lilith broken, Dilma with a hole in his chest, Logan with a sword in his gut, Rashil burnt to crisps, and the man inside Vishra beheaded. She crumpled to the ground, and realized she was at the lake again. She brought in her knees and started sobbing.

"Reeze?" Her summoner called out. He always knew where to find her.

"Go away!" She yelled at him, refusing to look his way.

"Why?" He asked, hurt by her harshness.

"Because I'm a monster! I caused my brother's death! I let my home world get destroyed! I got Dilma, Logan, and Rashil killed!"

"Nobody blames you for those things! Reis still loves you, I haven't summoned anyone else from your world! And those three don't hold you accountable either."

"No! Not just that, I'm a freak of nature! I gave up my humanity so that I could became this barely human machine! You don't understand… I'm not even human anymore…" Reeze looked at her reflection in the lake.

"Reeze I don't get what you're saying."

Tears began to fall, causing the lake to ripple, distorting her features. "I don't feel pain… I don't feel anything human… I only feel cold… What am I supposed to do?"

"What about the sadness and regret? Aren't hose human emotions too?" Reeze stayed silent. "You seriously can't say that you're not human!" She didn't respond. A tense silence built up between the two. As she was about to turn around and say something, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Don't say you're a monster." His voice was strained. Almost on the verge of tears. "You are not a monster. I love about you too much to let you think about yourself in such a way."

"Wha-?"

"Remember that day you broke down sobbing, asking why I would take a hit for you, when we first tried to beat Maxwell?"

Reeze paused, remembering his answer. "Y-yes. Why?"

"I wasn't being completely honest." Her heart fell at his words. He turned her around, and pulled her head up, locking their eyes together. "Reeze, I did it because I love you. I don't care what happened in your past and what you think you're guilty of. All I know is that I'm head over heels for you and have been ever since we meet." Reeze was completely caught off guard by his confession. Whatever part her brain that dictated logic and reason completely shut down. So, she acted completely controlled by her emotions. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He was shocked at her actions, but then melted into the blissful embrace of the one he loved. When they broke apart, he asked "So I guess that means you feel the same way?"

Reeze smiled and was about to answer when they heard a familiar voice. "I noticed on my tracker that Armor No. 3 had evolved, so I rushed over to see what made my sister change. Apparently my sister's armor evolving isn't my main concern." They turned to see a very angry Reis pointing a very sharp spear at the summoner.


End file.
